


stargazing with you before dawn

by iceylatte



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Communication, Fluff, M/M, Sad, Stargazing, Tw/death, Yeonjun's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceylatte/pseuds/iceylatte
Summary: yeonjun used to stargazed with his best friend and also his crush, taehyun but the chance of confessing had never came which also ended too soon. he went to stargaze after a long rain, he felt like taehyun was with him, laying together and be with him looking at the pretty stars and shiny moon before dawn comes.
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun
Kudos: 11





	stargazing with you before dawn

**Author's Note:**

> this will be my first work on here (infact a short one), so if there's any error pls do not mind it ! it was meant to be posted on the first day on january but i planned this late so im sorry in advance, anyways i hope you enjoy !

**_dd/mm/yy, Saturday. (yeonjun’s dairy)_ **

_it’s been three months since you left, why have you never come back ? why must you leave without words, even I wouldn’t mind if you gonna reject me or accept me, as long youre here I will be happy. the moments and memories we supposed to share together, the days we gonna spend together, it have apparently came to an unusual end. I did not expect it to come, but we can’t predict how the future looks like right ? What come we must accept it no matter what, but as a person who loves you very much, it is really hard to accept. I cried holding your favorite dandelion to the graveyard, my legs is just so weak every time I visit. I wanna be stronger, I wanna know how to over come it since you left. The first hug, become the last hug of ours._

_-_

It’s a new start again, a refreshing day. Yeonjun got up from his bed as usual, starting his morning routine and getting ready for work. He graduate 1 year ago with Soobin in Seoul University, where Beomgyu and Hueningkai is studying. Soobin have moved to another country for futher studies so they couldn’t always be full set until summer or winter break. Mostly it will be Taehyun who will accompany him to work before going to school, but three months ago he passed because of an accident while stargazing alone. You never know where Yeonjun had been right ? It was still a sad story but for Yeonjun it is still a blame that haunts him every time he went to the park where he used to go. He didn’t really want it too, but everything happened in a quick of light even if it’s not in front of him.

He walks down the familiar streets, passing by some morning people who just came out from their house getting ready for school or work and even people who’s waiting for public transportation. As usual, he took the pubic bus to the train station and here we go – reached primark where he work, check in and settle stuffs he finally started his duty. Customers came in one by one, looking around and purchase sounds from the counter can be heard, and the door bell. “It has been a while right ? 3 months or more..” Yeonjun mumbles while doing the cashier work. He handed the bag to the customer who looks at him suspiciously, giggles and left the store. He went out for a lunch break, where he used to go with Beomgyu, Soobin, Taehyun and Hueningkai but after since Taehyun left and Soobin moved the other two get even busier than the older. He went to the café and grab his usual menu, left to the park where he used to go.

Dandelion park with full of dandelions and also other flowers, located at the end of the streets so basically is just very near where the 5 of them used to stay, and where Yeonjun works. You can see the beautiful scenery and the sunset, what’s special here is, you can stargaze every time while laying down on the grass, have champagne night romantically and park dates. Taehyun loves park dates, especially at night till the morning. He is a boy who loves astrology and stars also the night skies. Yeonjun remembered all the little details and even what Taehyun said every time when they stargazed every week. To Yeonjun, Taehyun is really pretty at night and in the morning he is more of a cold and a person who don’t usually smile much but when he do, Yeonjun make sure to capture it with a memory card in his mind. After his phone alarm rang, he went back to the store and continue his work till the business hours end. It was a really long day and also a hard time, it’s been raining for the past few hours. Usual texts from “the dumb squad” chat, Beomgyu and Hueningkai arguing on a their own school works. It’s always been a daily basics ; ever since Soobin moved, Yeonjun had no one to rely on, also no one listening to his daily rants. Soobin got busier, from entry test to assignments and uncountable projects.

Yeonjun got the last bus ride home, it’s very chilling. He left his house keys on the counter and went for a hot shower. The sky is getting darker and darker, couldn’t help but to called a delivery of his favorite fried chicken set with kimbap and a regular sized cola. As soon the delivery done their job, Yeonjun feed his hunger stomach to not hunger himself. It’s been a long time huh ? A fried chicken set he likes the most from this shop, and also one of Taehyun’s favorite shop. Both of them used to go together before going to dandelion park, but now he’s all alone, rethinking back the conversation he lied.

“Sir, here’s your delivery ! Where’s the tiny boy that usually followed you along ?” The delivery man asked while passing over Yeonjun’s food. “H-he moved last month, so yea I’m staying alone these days.” Yeonjun lied, he couldn’t tell a stranger he passed right ? it’s such a sad moment, Yeonjun paid and closed the door.

Yeonjun looked outside his balcony, the sky kinda looks so dark because of the rain but what catches Yeonjun are the “not so” shiny stars in the sky. He quickly got his jacket and keys, wore on his shoes and cycles down the street to the park. He stood down real quick, where him and Taehyun always lay down. Not to mention, it was already midnight 2:15am ; he connects his airpods, played the playlist that Taehyun made for him when they meet before the incident day happens, for short it’s the last day they met. He looked at the sky, stars are starting to be more brighter, the moon become bright white and pretty. All he can imagine now is Taehyun’s face, and felt like someone is laying beside him. He closed his eyes again to concentrate on the music, felt like Taehyun is singing for him, his favorite song. Taehyun once said he likes to sing and was excited to join the music section but everything happened too fast. Yeonjun’s tears dropped one by one, he couldn’t hold it back anymore.

The playlist kept going, the stars connected and it becomes lots of different signs and pictures. It’s really the first time and will be the last time to see it happens, maybe because it was made by Taehyun ? “tyun, do you made this ? do you know how much i’ve been waiting for your response, also waiting for you to read my dairy for you. i just wanna write it down the memories, but too bad I can’t remember all of them, at least we got some pictures right ?” Yeonjun started to flip his gallery after whispering to himself. The pictures cannot cover a whole album since it’s lesser than 15, but at least it covers a small board of polaroids. Yeonjun put out his left pod on the grass, “taehyun, we should listen together. It’s your playlist after all, I still have it saved for you.” He said, wrapping himself up while sobbing on his knees. “taehyun I’m really sorry for what happened to you, you don’t deserve it angel please you don’t. you deserve the world more than this.”

**5:30am** ; the sky started to shine. Apparently, Yeonjun had left the park. What left was just a dandelion that is almost withered on where he stopped by. He knows that one day even if Taehyun is just wandering around the world (by his soul), at least he will know Yeonjun stargazed with him, in a memorable rainy day with the prettiest star and moon in the sky.


End file.
